


Bathtime

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Kissing, M/M, MTMTE, bathtime shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chromedome and Rewind decide to take a bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathtime

The bath was large and inviting. It contained more than enough room for two large mechs to sit comfortably - plenty of room for the two of them. Within, it was quickly filling up with warm water, mixed with colorful solvents. The combination created an intoxicating atmosphere around the edges of the bath.

Rewind eagerly watched as the water level rose. It had been quite a while since he had time for such indulgences and he felt a rush of excitement at the mere thought of it.

Across from him was the larger form of Chromedome, dutifully keeping watch as the tub filled. He was the reason why they were here right now, for it had been he who had suggested such an excursion.

“It’ll be nice,” the orange mech had said, “things have been a little hectic around here lately and it would be a good way to relax.”

Initially, Rewind had been surprised by the suggestion. Chromedome was usually not one to partake in such things. However, the memory stick was never one to waste such a good opportunity, and so had nodded, perhaps a bit too eagerly, at the suggestion.

He did so enjoy a nice, relaxing, bath, after all.

Rewind was brought out of his reverie by the sound of squeaky tabs being turned to off. The sounds of running water and solvent soon disappeared as Chromedome made his way beside him.

“You ready?” Chromedome asked, nudging his shoulder ever so slightly. It seemed Rewind wasn’t the only one eager for a hot soak.

The smaller mech glanced up at his partner. Chuckling, he replied, “Of course.”

Carefully, Rewind made his way toward an area containing a bath seat. He eased his way in; using the edges of the bath for leverage. Once he stood atop the seat, the water reached up to his mid-chest and he allowed himself to relax. He leaned back against the pool edge, allowing the warm water to caress his plating. The black mech gave a small sigh of contentment as he allowed his body to slip into relaxation.

Above him, Chromedome looked on with fondness in his optics. Behind his mask, a broad smile graced his features. Seeing Rewind so relaxed and happy was something he treasured greatly, especially considering all the smaller mech had done for him.

Chromedome was brought out of his thoughts by a bemused utterance of, “aren’t you going to join me?”

Chromedome deemed not to say anything in reply, opting for simply slipping into the bath next to his companion. There wasn’t enough room on the bath-seat for both of them to sit comfortably, but Chromedome was happy enough to occupy the space adjacent to it.

He sat for a moment, allowing the water to slip into his joints, and soothe away any tenseness or soreness. He groaned in pleasure, slipping further into the bath until it the water reached his chin.

Rewind looked on in amusement. “Feels good, doesn’t it?”

Chromedome nodded, visor dim as he allowed the warmth to envelope him. “This was a good idea.”

Rewind chuckled in reply, giving an absent-minded hum in agreement. There was silence for a bit as both mechs lost themselves to the comfort of the water.

When the silence began to feel too much, Chromedome decided to occupy himself by locating a washrag. He spotted one at the edge of the bath, and quickly got to work on cleaning his chassis. His movements were slightly lethargic due to being so relaxed, but he managed to finish in a satisfactorily amount of time.

Once finish, he turned toward his smaller companion. Rewind’s visor was completely dim and his posture was very lax. Behind his mask, Chromedome licked his lips and brought the rag up to Rewind’s chest.

Unlike with himself, Chromedome took his time with washing his partner; running the rag along Rewind’s chest assembly, taking special care to clean the joints and transformation seems along his spark chamber. He then began to trail the rag down each of Rewind’s arms with the same amount of care.

The motions made Rewind brighten his visor slightly. He watched for a few moments as Chromedome worked his way across his body. When he got to his interface panel, Rewind couldn’t help the needy moan that escaped him.

Chromedome paused at the sound, glancing up from his work. He smirked at the reaction before giving one more quick rub and moving on to the tops of Rewind’s thighs.

“Tease,” whined Rewind.

Chromedome chuckled, using the same amount of care on Rewind’s lower body as he did to his upper body. Slowly, Rewind’s frame began to melt against him.

All too soon, Chromedome was finished and Rewind couldn’t help releasing a small, disappointed moan. 

Chromedome laughed softly, leaning up to give an affectionate nuzzle to Rewind’s neck cables. He placed the washrag to the side for a moment, placing his hands along Rewind’s hips. He retracted his mask in order to indulge in nipping Rewind’s neck cabling.

The smaller mech whimpered slightly, clutching the sides of the bath, arching into Chromedome’s ministrations. He moaned as the nips got rougher as they trailed up toward his audio.

“Turn around,” came Chromedome’s husky demand, and Rewind was quick to obey, shivering slightly.

Chromedome pulled the other mech close, before switching their positions, so that he could comfortably sit in the seat Rewind had previously occupied. Rewind gave a small squeak at the movement, but otherwise didn’t protest.

Chromedome wound one of his arms around Rewind’s waist, helping to settle the other mech until he sat comfortable against his lap. With his other hand, he reached for the nearly forgotten cloth, returning to his task of washing Rewind.

At the feel of the washrag making it’s way across his back, Rewind couldn’t help uttering a relaxed purr. The motions were soothing; done with the same care as the rest of his body was done with. Slowly, he began to sink further and further into Chromedome’s chest, his purring becoming louder as he became more and more relaxed.

The motion made the cleaning much harder, but Chromedome didn’t feel much like correcting the other mech. Instead, he tossed the rag to the side once it became evident that his task would become near impossible.

He wrapped both of his arms around the smaller mech’s waist, pulling him ever closer, until he was flush with his chest.

“Enjoying yourself?” Chromedome purred into his audio, giving a quick kiss to the side of Rewind’s helm.

Rewind was beyond words, opting to just nod in agreement, wiggling back until he was comfortable against the other.

Chromedome chuckled softly. “I’m glad.”

Rewind slowly glanced up from his position, noting the relaxed and smiling features of his partner. Slowly, he sat up, sliding from Chromedome’s lap, only to turn around to straddle the bigger mech. 

Ever so slowly, he retracted his facemask, revealing a fond smile. He wound his arms around Chromedome’s neck, pulling his helm down until their forehelms touched. He kissed the other mech softly, the tips of his servos massaging the back of the other’s helm.

Chromedome hummed happily, eagerly reciprocating.

Rewind pulled back slightly, if only to whisper, “I’m glad that you’re glad.”

Chromedome smiled, before bringing the other mech’s lips down for another kiss.


End file.
